Jewels of Love:Beryl and Red Agate-I Do Care
by Marlene101writes
Summary: Jean has been feeling left out for some reason and doesn't understand why he feels like that but that would soon change when he meets a stranger that will enter his life. However, Jean is not a type a guy that let's people in life that easily but that doesn't stop the stranger's desire and passion. {Knowledgeshipping/ Harald x Jean}*Warnings in the story*


Jewels of Love: Beryl and Red Agate- I Do Care

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the show nor its characters. Also, I don't own this story either. This story is a Gift!Fic to me, from melan anime. I just added/change the story but I try my hardest to keep the plot original the best way I could. I will continue on this story because of reasons. _

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Warning**__: This story will contain yaoi, profanity(bad language), sexual themes, different language(native tounge), some violence, and a grown man crying because of emotional traumatic experience in his past/childhood. You have been warned. _

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

Chapter 1:Neglected Affliction Meets Sadistic Affection

_**Jean's P.O.V**_

Here I am alone in this lone stadium with no one but myself and the void within my soul. I looked up and stared at the cloudless night with exiguos stars in different parts from here and there. Slowly I closed my eyes and let my disheveled mind wander off itself. A thousand thoughts racing across my already messy mind as if they were in a race or spinning it around to create more unwanted confusion in me. So many thoughts to be cleared up but no time to do so.

Not only that, my attitude has also been altered for unknown reasons as well. For once in my life, I do not want to partake anything but to stay here and ignore everything around me; simply because I don't care.

A strange feeling inside of me for another unknown reason has caused me to believe that everyone around my being see me as an unvalued person, including my own teammates. Unbelievable yet true in different forms that I see in my eyes. Oh, I pretty sure that my teammates were worried about me when I slammed the door right in front of them for causing me to be very annoyed only because I wanted a little privacy to myself. Moments before I vanished into the night, I caught a glimpse of the bewilder faces exchanging startled looks to each other. I should probably apologized after I go back to my hotel room, but I don't care.

I felt the moisture in the air rising and the temperature falls rapidly.

"Great..."I sneered as the coldness of the night breeze penetrates through my spine but I didn't even bothered to move somewhere else.

I didn't care.

I stirred in my seat, leaned forward and hid my face in my leather gloves. Moments afterwards, I felt tears trickling down from my eyes to my protected hands as they escape from the pain inside of me.

_Pain? Pain... Inside of me?_

I want to understand why I feel the unwanted affliction dwelling in me. But why would_ I_ care? Nobody would even comprehend the affliction I have and probably _won't_ know it too.

I let my tears fall onto my gloves and made whimpering-like noise every time I breath out. Each whimper grew more audible that eventually reaches my ears then the lonesomeness of this stadium, yet I didn't care. I don't even care at all. Why would I?

"Not your day, huh?"I heard a calm yet concerned voice from a far away distance as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I lifed up my head with tears that still continues to fall down and find the person' s voice who spoke earlier. Alas, it's very pitch black in here for it is hard for me to see who it is. Great. What do I have to do to get a little privacy for myself? This stadium is empty at night and it was a perfect place to be here when I want to be alone. A perfect place to figure out why I am acting like this and to relax. But I believed that someone thought the same thing as everyone else and that is disturbing my solitude. How annoying this truly is.

"Or in other words, not your _night_?"

I narrowed my eyes to the direction that the voice spoke as I caught a glimpse of a shadow-like figure in the night. Suddenly, I felt an unwanted chill crawling up to my back and into my spine.

"W-who are you?" I asked in an assertive tone while stuttering due to the chill I felt in my spine. Somehow, I regret for asking that question.

"Don be like that, Jean.", the shadow figure chuckled darkly as he emerged out of the darkness and into veiw, "After all, I am not your rival so do not fret about that _min söta man._"

"How did you my name, Monsieur...?" I asked as stood up carefully from my seat. I do not know who this person is but something tells me it will not resolve well for me. I must be on high alert around this one because I have no clue of what he wants from me.

"Harald. Harald Milton. And the reason why I know you very well is because I did some _research_ about you for quite some time, Herr Walters. Everything I need to know about you will grant me an advantage over you _min kära. Och nu kommer du att bli min, Jean. Mine och mitt._"

For each word he said, he comes closer and closer to me but I move back to avoid from this strange stalker and from his potential actions that could result of me being badly maim. I keep doing this until I tripped on something and fell on the floor; luckily I grabbed onto the seats from that happening. Yet that was fatal mistke I made to save myself. The light blue-haired man crouched down in front of me and pushed on the floor as he hovered over me with that ridiculous smirk on his lips. I growled at him as I tried to punched his face but it was blocked by his hand. His left eye glowed bright blue as he gave me a glare.

"Did you honestly think that I would not expect an upcoming hit? If you have then you are sadly mistaken, Jean. I do not want to hurt you but if you keep this up, I'm afraid that it will come up that option _min kärlek_. Heh. I have to adimt you look quite lovely when you act like this. Quite lovely, indeed."Harald purred as he moved my hand on his lips to kiss it.

This must be a trick to give him something that he _truly_ wants but what? _What does he want from me? _Before I could comprehend anything else, I felt my glove being removed and he begin to lick each of my fingers then the palm of my hand as he took his time to savor it. I quickly took my hand away from him before he does anything else with it. He does not seem pleased when I did that. The light blue-haired man simply stayed there for awhile now with his glare penetrating me. I, without a doubt, began to feel a panic rising in me but try not to show it. Yet that did not stop my tears from forming again and falling down once more. Before I know it, I started to cry right in front of Harald as I began to create an odd mixture of wailing and whimpering sounds. To my surprise, Harald just simply smirk at me as he lowered his head but I quickly stop him by covering my face with my arms. Not the best solution but that was my only option I have in my mind.

"Oh come now, Jean.", the light blue-haired man whisper in a seductive tone as he comes near me even more,"Don't be like that. Then again, you look quite förtjusande when you act like this."

"No I am not!"I shouted while still crying and my face still covered in place.

Not long before Harald grabbed my arms thus holding them down and starts to kiss me on my wet cheek and licking away my tears from my face.I tried to move him away from but I can't due to the pressure on my arms. I need to get away from him somehow... This might be the most be the craziest idea I ever thought of but this could work. I took a deep breath and told Harald,"I w-want you to...-!"

"Shh.", he placed his finger on my lip and continue to speak more,"I see you stop resisting from my movements but I don't believe you have completely. I know you are trying to get away from me and possibly call the police to arrest me as well. Heh... I will not allow that to happen, Jean. You belong to me. Du är min."

"No, that is not true, Harald."I have to keep up this performance which means I have to make it real enough for him to be fooled.

Time to bring up a notch.

"Then prove that you are telling the truth."He said while staying there in his same position.

That's exactly where I want him to be. Perfect.

"Will this prove my pure honesty?"I grabbed the back of his head with my free hand and kissed him with a little force for making it a little real.

I let Harald explore my mouth as did I to his mouth which caused the both of us to French kiss with our tongues. I have to admit it feels amazing and quite sensual about this kiss. Almost like a spark in both of us. No I shouldn't be in love with him. This is an act, a performance. I should not be acting like this, not at all. But... I don't know anymore.

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Harald's P.O.V**_

I continue to kiss him very passionately with every moment I could put in with the limited time I have. I should not have come here and meet the one I truly love. It will bring misunderstanding, confusion, overwhelming, and so on. Yet I did not listen to the voice of reason in my thoughts, I listen to my instincts instead. I could a bit impulsive when it comes to this type situation but sometimes I cannot help it. I always take the time and observe my surroundings no matter how difficult or strange it could be. I parted my kiss from my potential lover and said to him,"I think we are done here... For tonight anyways."

"What do you mean by that?"the dark hazel-eyed spoke in a somewhat disappointment tone.

How charming this person is. How charming indeed.

"I have to get back to my hotel room because my one of teammates would call the police and there will unspeakable chaos all because I am 'missing' even though I am not."

"Oh...well who ever that person is must learn how to control their paranoia when you got out or whatever you do."

Jean chuckled a bit as did I for a while until we stopped and sort of stare in each other's eyes. His eyes are quite attractive and his figure is very stunning...no I shouldn't do it here. Not yet.

"I think I should get going. If you don't mind moving, s' il vous plaît."

I got off of Jean, stood up and offered my hand which he oddly grabbed it as I lift him up from the ground.

"Merci. Now to get back my hotel room because I need to apologize to my teammates for the sudden...action I did earlier. Adieu, Monsieur Milton."

_Sudden action? _What does he mean by that? For whatever reason, it must be a horrible action he did but I should not jump into conclusion very quickly for it will create chaos and whatnot. I want to join him and observe the situation he did earlier before coming here in this isolated place. Before he exited out of the stdaium, I caught up to Jean and grabbing his attention by placing my hand on his shoulder. The black-haired man turned around with a confused expression on his face.

"What now?"the black-haired man asked.

"Mind if I tag along, Jean?"I boldly asked in return.

"Give me one reason why I should let you come with me."

"I want to stay with you for tonight. Is that wrong?"

"Yes because I don't know you very well."

"But I know you, Jean~.",I whisper seductively as I cupped Jean's chin to even the eye level between us. Hoping that would change his mind,"After all, you were the one who kissed me passionately first before I did. Or was I hallucinating about it?"

"What's that got t-to do with this?"he began stutter once more. How charming.

"Plenty."

"... Fine."he sighed in defeat as he pushed away my hand from his face.

"Heh... May I ask where you are staying at?"

"I stay at the hotel that is six blocks from here. I came over here by foot if you were wonder about that part."

"I was and I thank you for your response. Maybe the trip would be shorter and faster if I took you there on my D-Wheel unless you let me sleep with you. In the same bed. Do you accept my negotiation?"

"... Yes, Harald. I _will_ agree to your terms, bête."

Hehe. How adorable he is when acts like that. I guided Jean to my D-Wheel that was behind the plants and offered my only helment to him. He seems surprised by my offering but I do not know why.

"Why did you gave me your helmet? Don't you need it for safety precautions when we hit the streets?"Jean was curious about my offering and worried about my safety.

Interesting. This is _quite_ interesting.

"I will be fine after we depart from here. The helmet I gave you will keep you safe while we go to your designated hotel area. Why you asked?"I answered suspiciously.

"No reason. Just asking, that's all."

The black-haired man quickly put on the helmet and towards to my D-Wheel but I stopped him before he got on.

"I will go first since it is my D-Wheel and then you, okay?"I got on to my D-Wheel and turn on the engine as it roared loudly for awhile until it settled down to a quiet yet audible sound.

I gestered Jean to hop on which he did as he tried to get comfortable from the back and awkwardly wrapped his arms around my waist. Charming. Truly charming. I revved up the engine a few times then accelerated out off the stadium's parking lot and into the streets. This will be an interesting night since I am going to sleep with Jean and probably do something else with him. _Something interesting._

_**(-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**The Real Author's Notes**__: My terrible attempt to write a Knowledgeshipping story, gift-fic to Marlene101writes. I hope you still like it._

_**(-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_)

_**Semi-Author/Editor's Notes**__: Okay first of all, I will continue this story because Knowledgeshipping became my new OTP and I can't get enough of them. I just can't it's to cute! And second, review and criticize my editing/writing skills. Good or bad. I would like to improve more on my skills. _


End file.
